One weekend En and Atsushi
by punketta666
Summary: This is my first Fan-Fiction and its probably nothing compared to some of the amazing authors on-line. But anyway I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it and leaves feedback. Criticism is appreciated as long as it isn't bitchy or hurtful. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, but besides that enjoy. This is just a short story about my favourite OTP & how they fell for each other


Ch 1_ club room

Atsushi sat in the club room reading one of his books while en lead back and stared at the ceiling. No-one else in the group has arrived yet. However there was an awkward atmosphere.

"you're not asleep En-Chan thats a shock" Atsushi said breaking the silence.

"yeah" Yufuin sighed

Atsushi then sat forward and place his book face down on the table, a concerned look spread along his face.

"are you okay, its not like you to be so distant" he asked

"just got a lot on my mind, that's all" en replied, he seemed agitated .

" oh, well you can talk to me if you need to, you can tell me anything we've know each other for so long."

"I SAID I'M FINE!" En snapped.

Atsushi looked in shock at his best friend, he never normally snaps like this.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. Well its not like I don't want to tell you, I just can't." En's tone was soft this time.

"what do you mean tell me?"

" I...I ... Just leave it" En looked like he was going to cry.

There was a awkward silence which seemed to last forever.

"please just tell me, I don't like seeing you like this, what ever's bugging I want to know so I can hel_"

"I'm in love with you!" En interrupted.

Atsushi was shock, however he was also relieved to hear those words from Yufuin.

"please atsushi, please say something, I knew this would cause a problem"

" N...N...no, there's no problem, b...b...b..because I..I love you to."

En stood up and grabbed Atsushi by the collar pulling this face closer. Atsushi wrapped his arms around En's shoulders, finally their lips touch. Both of them have dreamt of this moment and now it had become reality. Suddenly the door of the club room flew open.

" I HAVE ARRIV_!" Yumoto stood in the doorway "oh, OOH... Ha I knew it"

"Shit" En murmured

En's body still hung over Atsushi, who was still sat in his chair.

" Don't tell anyone!" en said harshly.

"its fine,its fine... Your secret is safe with me" Yumoto sarcastically saluted "Anyway have you seen Wombat i thought he ran in here, but obviously not"

"No sorry, havent seen anyone really." Atsushi replied.

En was still scowling at Yumoto not because if the sudden interuption, but because of his sarcastic attitude.

"Okay then, i will leave you two in peace" Yumoto wink as he turned and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

"What a pain in the ass" En sat himself of the table in front of Atsushi, "Bastard had to inturupt"

"No-one could of know En, its not his fault. As long as he keeps quite it will be fine"

"I guess you're right" En sighed but this time i wasn't a sad sigh, he seem quite content.

Ch 2_ A few days later

It was the evening En and Atsushi had just finished dinner at a new restraunt that has just open. They both walked into the park, En sat down on a bench under a sarkua tree atsushi sat next to him. En put his arm behind the bench and reach for atsushi's far shoulder. He felt like he wanted to knock En's hand away as he was afrsid someone would see them but he just couldn't bring himself to move.

" Hey Atsushi,I wanted to ask you something" En broke the silence " what are you doing this weekend"

" Nothing why?" Atsushi asked

"Well i've got the house to myself for the whole weekend and i want to know if you would like to stop. We can finally get some peice and quie_"

The lovereclets sounded.

"What now" En huffed.

They both looked around to see if anyone was there and then transformed. Epinard and Cerulean stood in silence and looked around once again.

" i know its getting late, but there is no-one to be seen anywhere" Atsushi was confused "How did we not notice this?"

Sulfur, Vesta and Scarlet suddenly arrived to where Epinard and Cerulean were. Although no-one was around which was odd but there was also no mosters, so why had the loveraclets alerted them.

"You to got here fast" Scarlet winked, he had already guessed that they were on a date.

"Well atleast we're all here, but why?" Vesta asked

All of the battle lover where very confused, suddenly they heard a voice which seem to be coming closer.

" DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"

The sakura tree that was behind the bench suddenly disappeared. Revealing a computer monster.

" I WILL DELETE YOU ALLLLLL, DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" A red laser type light shot out of the computers webcam. The battle lovers managed to dodge the blast but the ground where the had been standing was now gone.

" QUICK DISTRACT HIM" Cerulean called out to the other battle lovers

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TO" Sulfur exclaimed

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, JUST DO IT"

The battle nodden their heads. En ran off behind the computer monster while the four other battle lovers dodged the lethal blasts. The blasts abruptly stop and the computer monster screamed out in pain.

" NOW SCARLET!" Cerulean was stood a top of the monster and had smashed the webcam with his lovestick.

"LOVE ATTACK"

The monster fell back as Cerulean jump off its head.

"LOVE SHOWER"

The computer monster disappeared and left in its place was the new student who had started. The park was still quite but a few people could be seen closing shop and walking the street like nothing had happened.

"Love is over" Scarlet said happily.

The battle lovers tranformed back into there normal selves.

"Well im glad thats over" Ryuu waved to the others and exited the park.

" I'll be off to then, see you guys later" Io chased after Ryuu as they lived not far from eachother they always walk the same way home as eachother.

"I could do with a nap" En yawned.

Yumoto had a childish smirk on his face and began to giggle quietly.

"Whats so funny" En's tone was stern.

" You two are so cute together, and i can't believe the other guys dont notice" Yumoto was still grinning.

"Well we've always been close friends so tahts probably why." Atsushi said.

Yumoto pulled out his phone,

"I've got to go, see you two love birds later" He ran off out of the park.

"I'm sick of his shit." En gritted his teeth.

" Just let him be, he's kept his mouth shut so far" Atsushi's voice was calm " Also yes i will stay this weekend"

En looked up, he gently placed his hand of Atsushi's cheek, He leaned in for a kiss. The night was very clear and cold. Atsushi shivered and En brought him closer to his body. En's body was really warm, Atsushi pushed his head into his boyfriends chest.

"We should get home, its really late" En whispered.

"Yeah we should" Atsushi murmered

"I'll walk you home as you live closer than me" En said softly, his mood was calm now.

Ch 3_ The weekend

They both arrived at En's house. En unlocked the front door and walked in, after taking their shoes off En tooked Atsushi's back and walked up the stairs with it to his bed room. Atsushi went to follow his when is stood on an evelope. It was addressed to En.

"You've got mail here En, feels like its got something in it other than paper." Atsushi walked up the stairs to En's room.

En placed the bag on his bed and turned to take the envelop from his boyfriend. He looked at the hand writing on the front.

"This in yumoto's writing" En said " This is unusual I wonder what he sent"

En began to open the envelop and took out a letter. The letter read 'HAVE FUN!'. En threw the letter on the floor and emptied out the rest of the envelope content, it was two comdoms, a blue one and a green one.

" That bastard, does he think this is funny" En seemed pissed, suddenly he burst out laughing,

Atsushi seemed confused, He picked up the letter off the floor and read it. He smirked.

"How did me know i was staying" Atsushi asked

" I have no idea, little shit" En had stopped laughing at this point.

He threw the condoms on the En turned a grabbed Atsushi by the waist and pulled him close.

"Hve you been eating properly you feel skinnier." En smiled

Atsushi blushed as they both kissed and fell onto the bed. En hung over Atsushi they stared at each othe for a moment.

" I love you Atsushi, i really do" En's voice was soft almost a whisper.

He took off his shirt showing off a tightly built body. Atsushi followed En's spine with his middle finger. En slowly lifted Atsushi's short over his head and kissed his right nipple. En bit down gently and Atsushi moaned. En's hands moved from Atsushi'd torso to his groin. He unziped Atsushi's trousers and beagn to rub his penis gently, he could feel it getting smiled and kissed Atsushi's neck, Atsushi had his eyes tighly closed and faced the closed door.

" Are you uncomfortable?" En asked quietly

"Do... D...Dont talk, it mak... makes its aw...awkward" Atsushi stuttered.

En slipped off the rest of his and Atsushi's clothing and threw than on the pinched Atsushi's nipple again to make him moan. En reached round Atsushi's body and slowly rubbed his asshole. Atsuhi shivered as En's fingers were cold. Both men were fully erect now. En lifted Atsushi's leg and thrusted him swollen cock inside. Atsushi let out a loud moan but not of pain of pleasure. Atsushi's hips began to burn and his legs fell weak. His heart skipped a beat everytime En push himself deep inside. En's sweat began to drip of the bed sheets, Atsushi held En's lower back keeping him inside. Neither of them wanted to lose this moment of pleasuable pain.

"E ... En... I... I'm...I'm.. go..." Atsushi cried out trying to muffle himself with his hand.

En looked at Atsushi as sweat ran down his forehead. Tears began to well up in Atsushi's eyes, his groin was buring even more now. He let put another cry as he came, En didn't care as he began to reach his limit. En thrusted a few more times Atsushi felt as if he was going be be ripped in half. Finally En let out a loud moan as Atsushi felt a warm wet sensation inside of him. En fell a top Atsushi both breathing heavly. En moved off of Atsushi's body and sat on the edge of the bed. Atsushi say up and wrapped his arms around En's sweaty body, cuddling into his looked at the unopened comdoms on the floor and began laughing again.

"wh... whats so funny?" Atsushi asked still breathing heavly.

"Its ju... just that" he took a deep breath "Did Yumoto really think that we would use that, i mean its weird that we would use comdoms that a friend brought us"

"I suppose" Atsushi replied.

En lead himself down on the bed beside Atsushi. The moonlight shone through the window making the last few droplets of sweat on their naked bodies glisten.

"I love you En-chan" Atsushi said softly after finally catching his breath.

"I love you too, i always have" En replied calmly.

Thye both cuddle up to each other. The night was quiet except for a soft howling of the wind. Slowly they both drifted of to sleep in each others keeping eachother warm from the winter breeze that sliped through the window framing.


End file.
